Ailment
by MachinationsDream
Summary: The girls are entering adulthood, and growing up into fine young women. But Buttercup has been having mental problems, and is too proud to admit them openly. Can her sisters help her? Will she let them? UPDATE COMING SOON.
1. Wandering Mind

**Hey guys, my first PPG fic. Bear with me, I don't have a specific direction I want to take this, I merely came up with a concept I thought worked and decided to write it. No matter where this takes us, I hope you come with me and enjoy there ride. Possibly some PuffSlash, lots of action, some humor, and drama, so keep your 'Open' cap on your mind~**

**R&R**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Power Puff Girls and it's characters, they are trademarked to their owners and I am making no profit from this. I only own my characters, and for some of them, it's more of a 'my version' thing of historical figures, so yeah~**

* * *

The city of Townsville...

A peaceful, loving town where it's peaceful, loving populous goes about it's peaceful, loving lives. It's a beautiful summer's night, the sky illuminated brilliantly with the modest pinks, warm oranges and reds, followed closely behind by a magnificent, calming blanket of indigo and navy, nipping at the heels of twilight slowly and surely, in no rush to bring the cool, clear summer night sky to it's post watching overhead as the townsfolk finish their daily routine, some going to spend the night at home, sleeping warm and safe in their soft, plush beds, to spend time with their families and friends, while some enjoy the invigorating night life of the city, dancing to hip and now techno beats in the strobe light heavy clubs, or watching a late viewing of their favorite summer blockbuster hit movie in the 24 hour cinema.

The wind breezes through the tops of the luscious trees, bushes and flowers, tickling the top of even the tallest building in the Townsville Square, a brisk, chilly wind that the people walking and talking and laughing down on the streets below were perfectly unable to feel, as the wind rises. Unfortunately for a certain raven-haired, super powered, shivering preteen wearing an emerald green dress with a mini skirt, it seemed that those flying in midair were perfectly susceptible to it's icy caress in the darkening night sky.

Buttercup sneezed for the third time, again taking sour thanks that no one was with her at her post, as the toughest fighter had recently developed an infuriatingly embarrassing cute sneeze, like that of a small, fluffy kitten. She thought she was going to die of embarrassment when she sneezed and Bubbles had walked into their room that very moment. She smiled slightly, despite herself, at the memory. Bubbles had gasped and fawned over her for a few very long, and angering minutes, rubbing it it and yet complimenting her on how 'cute' she was at the same time... Bubbles was always a strange one, real

Cuckoo Cloudleader that girl, as Buttercup liked to put it. But, she was glad it was indeed her blond-haired, blue-eyed sister that found out, because she always was able to read her, despite never speaking about her feelings aloud or hanging a mask of anger or a scowl whenever she had been found to have similar feelings as all those other normal girls. Bubbles never had to talk to Buttercup about it, nor did she ever have to be told not to speak of things she's seen that Buttercup would rather not have public knowledge... She never had to express the conflicted feelings she would get, the kind that was too much for Buttercup to deal with and was expressed in frustration instead. No, for some reason, Bubbles seemed to be able to read her sister's mind, and... she understood.

"Feh...' the raven-haired 12 year old shook her head, and with it, shook away these thoughts. Her train of thought had been hard to keep on course for some reason for almost a year now, and she knew it had derailed from her original point early on. " Why can't I concentrate like I used to? Everything is so hard now... I didn't used to hafta put this much effort in staying on topic 5 years ago! Urghhhh...!"

Buttercup rubbed her hands quick and firm over her exposed arms, trying to rub some heat into her chilled skin, as she growled silently to herself. She never really got why, but growling always seemed to make her self feel better... like she was pushing out the pent up disaster-in-waiting that was her emotions, little by little with each snarl or grunt. The wind picked up again, rudely smacking her in the face, torturing her small earlobes that held the beginning of gauged piercings, one neon green, the other a light purple. Her medium length, spiky, punk-styled hair rustled messily as the naughty cold ran it's way through it, the raven locks shining beautifully in the premature lighting of the rising moon, free and clean save a loan hairclip; a pink skull and crossbones that Bubbles had got her for their 10th birthday.

The wind died down, as she adjusted the green vest she wore around her signature Powerpuff Girls dress, her hands cloaked in wrist-length, black leather gloves with the fingers cut off. She idly ran her fingers of the emblazoned 'B' on the back of each glove, one Pink, one Blue, as a way to remember some of the things she fought for. Buttercup's expression softened again as she let her fingers linger over the blue letter, her mind going back to thoughts of her silly, unorthodox, lovable sister... Bubbles may get on her nerves a lot, but there was no doubt in Buttercup's mind that she would give her life for her if the situation ever came up. And there was Blossom... the teacher's pet, the know-it-all, the one who had always called the shots, much to Buttercup's irritation. Oh, she just thought she was Ms Perfect, didn't she? Why was she the leader? Why should Buttercup listen to Blossom when Buttercup was the strongest? They had spared many times since they were 'born', and not once had Blossom bested her in a straight-up fight. She hit harder, she flew faster, she had more power behind her heatvision, she had the greater stamina, she could take a hit, and she was all around a better fighter than Blossom, so why?

She growled softly at herself, as she floated gently downwards and sat on the edge of a rooftop, legs dangling over the side. She already knew the answer 'why?', and the thing that made her the maddest was that she knew it was all true... Blossom was the leader because she was _meant _to be the leader. Her mind was faster, sharper and quicker witted than Buttercup's own, and she made sound judgments, she never let her anger take over her like Buttercup had, and despite the small percentage weaker to Buttercup she was... She had never lost when it count. Every time things looked bad, every time doom was certain, every time it seemed like it was the end, Blossom never once believed they were defeated for good. And that was something Buttercup couldn't say the same to... It wouldn't appear like it to those on the outside, but Buttercup was insecure... unsure of herself, despite her 'modest' opinions of her own capabilities.

Whenever Mojo Jojo had them outsmarted and close to death, or the Him had managed to mind control the world a year or two again, and the were outnumbered and outgunned, when the Rowdyruff Boys were an unstoppable force and things looked dim, and many other times, during all of these times, there was a moment when Buttercup realized there was nothing they could do... Anger and determination may have been perceived on her face in this times, when her scowl was her greatest emotional defense, she never really felt that way... It pained her to admit it, but in all those times... She was terrified. She was already in the mindset of the defeat and was simply waiting for their death to be swift, for her sisters to not feel any pain... But Blossom...Blossom ALWAYS thought things through... she never let those fears and doubts interfere in their work, she was just too mentally strong, and because of her, they had faced certain destruction time and again, and came out on top...

It was because of Blossom's leadership and tactics, knowing the best way to help each other as a team, that they were made honorary members of the Justice League, a 'little league' branch of the team, like the Teen Titans or The Outlaws. Buttercup was jealous, she could acknowledge that she envied her sister more than anyone or anything, if she told you there wasn't resentment there that caused her outward challenges of Blossom's leadership, she would be lying... however, if she told you she didn't love her, or that she hated Blossom, _that_ would be the biggest lie of them _all_.

Buttercup scanned the sights and sounds of the street she was on, waiting for their target as she got lost in her thoughts. No, Buttercup loved Blossom... If she had to say it, as far as she knew with her budding hormones, you could say she _loved _loved Blossom... She would never admit it, but she would often cast glances at her 'perfect' sister, as simply... watch her. Admire her beauty, admire her intelligence and notice those minute things about her mannerisms that Buttercup found equal parts annoying and endearing.

"Hell, I don't think I'm a lesbian,' she spoke to herself softly, hesitantly. " Geez, I mean, I like boys! I definitely like boys, I mean I got 'those' kinda friends, for Pete's sake! I don't think Blossom or Bubbles can say they aren't still virgins... Hell, I probably shouldn't say anything, or I know for a fact I won't hear the end of it from her! 'Buttercup, underage sex is bad! You shouldn't give your maidenhood away so easily, you're first time should have been _special~' _Bah! I don't share your opinions on these things, Red, and you don't see ME lecturing you on things I don't agree with, so just get off my back!"

A sharp pain surged through her temples and behind her eyes, and Buttercup stopped her louder-than-she-thought-it-was rant to hold her head gingerly. _Again?...Goddammit, what's wrong with me? These pains come all the time now..._

PCHYEW~

"Buttercup, are you alright?' came the familiar voice of the leader of the team, Blossom.

Buttercup opened hers eyes that she didn't realize she had shut as tight as she did, and gazed up at her sister, floating their with a look of concern on her gorgeous face, the early moonlight giving her a pretty backdrop. Buttercup blushed for a split second, but suddenly changed. Her eyes narrowed subconsciously at her sister. _Why did SHE get to be so effin' pretty? If we're technically identical by DNA, how come MY rack isn't that big or perk? How come HER skin is so perfect and desirable?! _

She stopped herself, and shook out those strange feelings of resentment from her head. Why did that suddenly anger her so much? It's not like they don't have time to grow left, they're only 12 freaking years old! The way it seems is the Blossom just...well, _blossomed _early. Who cares if she almost has D's? They hurt your back and mess up your wind velocity when flying, anyway! And besides! She'd have those some boobs in a few years, if not BIGGER!

"Buttercup?...'

She was shaken from her indulgent thoughts by Blossom, who sounded slightly more worried than before. Buttercup realized she had been openly staring at Blossom for several minutes, not saying a thing. Blossom's face was slightly red with embarrassment and discomfort, her arms crossed around her chest. Buttercup kicked herself inwardly, and frowned at her sister and raised an eyebrow as if she hadn't just ogled her like a schoolboy, then glared fiercely, then ogled her again.

"What?" she asked shortly.

"Uh...nothing, nothing... you just were yelling something angrily, I didn't really hear what it was with the wind, but I came to see if you were okay...' she replied sensibly, with a hint of caution to her voice. She seemed really worried. " _Are_ you okay?'

Buttercup paused for a moment there. She considered the question. _'Are you okay?' _She honestly didn't think she was... For almost a year, she had been having problems... she was confused, and honestly a little scared. She would lash out at someone for no reason, had wild mood swings, thought too fast for her mouth to keep up with and would fumble during serious conversations and end up frustrated, and there were these headaches...Headaches tied with anger and paranoia...Blossom would help her. She should tell Blossom about her concerns, tell her what's been going on with her, and Blossom would be able to held her. She'd know what to do... She always knew what to do and she would help Buttercup with whatever she was going through...But, then again... '_Blossom _would help her'.

"Whaddaya talking about, I'm fine!' she scoffed and rolled her eyes in 'Buttercup fashion'. " This wind was just pissing me off... Freaking cold to be wearing this girly crap up her, Red. Can't we switch to my team uniform suggestion?'

Blossom's body language relaxed, and Buttercup knew she was relieved at what she heard. The red-head frowned in a teasing way. " We are not going around dressed like The Roadwarriors, I don't care HOW many Tag Team championship they won...' she said, her face adorning itself with that smug smirk that equally made Buttercup's heart flutter and her blood boil. " We are superheroes, Buttercup, not WWF pro wrestlers.'

The raven haired brawler crossed her arms and looked to the side with a fake scowl of disappointment. " ...it's WWE now, not WWF...' she muttered. Then she looked up and looked eyes with Blossom and they held each other's stares...and couldn't hold a straight face for long. They soon busted up laughing together, Blossom moving forward and wrapping an arm around Buttercup's shoulders for support.

PCHYEW~

"Girls! What're you doing! What's so funny? I wanna know!' Bubbles said, pouting slightly as she floated in the air not too far away. Buttercup and Blossom stared at the cute face their sister was making, than at each other again, before laughing once more and playfully pulling Bubbles into their group hug, who hit with enough force to knock them over and sprawled out on the rooftop.

As they laughed, Buttercup opened an eye and peered at her sisters. The other two had landed on top of Buttercup, and both lay draped over her, holding her between them in a loving embrace subconsciously. Buttercup looked at the laughing visages of her beautiful sisters, Blossom burying her face into her chest, Bubbles resting her head on her right shoulder giggling into the sky, all of them laying there, laughing for no reason. Which only made them laugh more as they simply enjoyed each other's presences. Buttercup felt a warmth or happiness deep inside her she only ever felt with these two around, and she forgot all else. _Ok, so I might be a sicko who loves her sisters more than should be normal... but I don't care, as long as I never get separated from these two... The two girls who mean more than anything to me... My sisters... MY sisters... I can't even remember why we're out here, I'm so caught up in them..._

"'Daww...Idnit a purdy sight, t'ree young gills 'aving a right Kodak moment, eh?' said someone from the shadows. The voice rang of a mish-mash of two English dialects with a partial Australian flair, and felt 100% sleazy, filthy and not right.

The Powerpuff Girls gasped and were instantly on their feet, in Defensive Formation: Zeta, as they looked into the shadows near a water tower on the roof.

"Who's there? Show yourself!' Blossom demanded, her voice always steady, sure and confident.

Some cackling laughter was the reply, and long, insectoid legs capped in ratty old leather loafers came forth, followed by the tall, lanky frame of a half-grasshopper, half-human monster, dressed in a dirty, stained and tattered black dress suit. The creature twirling an moldy looking wooden cane and tilted a top hat with on hand as he bent forward akwardly, into a half bow, half curtsy.

"Aye think you 'lready know tha answer, sweets~' he said with a wink.

Ofcourse they knew who it was, it was the new criminal they came out to stake out for...

"Give it up, Springheeled Jack!' Blossom said, pointing a strong arm at him for emphasis. " You can't beat us, we're the Powerpuff Girls!' Buttercup and Bubbles nodded, the confident expression on their faces echoing the statement made.

"Hmhmhmhmhmh~' the bugman chuckled. He made a sweeping bow, going low but keeping eye contact with the red headed Puff. " Troy it, then...an putcher money where yer purdy mouths are, love."


	2. Grasshoppers are Terrible People

**Thanks to Lauren1711xXx for reviewing, I really appreciate it! ^_^**

**This chapter has action in it, I'd like to say lots, but really it's a short fight if you just go by the length of the writing. But, I'm certainly positive that you FINE readers will go by your super special awesome imaginations, and realize it is a decent scrap~ I currently plan on writing everyday, other wise I will get sloppy and might grow bored of this story, which I tend to do despite myself. I also would like to get better at my writing, I have been really rusty, and any professional will tell you to try and write a little bit everyday, at the very least, to hone your craft... **

**So, heres hoping I can wow you guys with some increasingly awesome fight scenes, edge-of-your-seat suspense, heart warming love of all kinds, and just enough drama to be one stage below a llama... (Which would be what, actually? Any suggestions of animals that are one step below the 'drama llama'? Leave em in the reviews ^_~)**

**R&R**

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own PPG, or DC Comics, or any of those characters. If I did, I would be relatively wealthy and wouldn't be writing fan fiction about my own work! So, obviously, as you can tell, I'm not making profit from this, either.**

* * *

The city of Townsville:

On such a perfect summer night, the citizens of Townsville are going about their nightlife. It's been roughly an hour after sundown, and after the longest day of the year for this bustling urban jungle of activity and progress and funky-fresh dance moves being 'busted' on the technicolor, flashing dance floor, the people of this wonderful city are blissfully unaware of any of the worlds problems, no worries what-so-ever in their worry-less little heads... No, these fine people enjoy their dancing, and drinking, and togetherness on this fine, young night, and leave the worries of danger and natural disasters, the threat of super-powered baddies and bald, genius billionaires to the hero's of the world. Metropolis City has Superman, Gotham has the shadowy knight Batman, the Milky Way Galaxy has Hal Jordan, the Green Lantern, and our own humble, bustling, careless, funky-fresh Townsville has...

"The Powa Puff gills, my ya young birds sure 'ave some purdy feathas, doncha?' the night prowling villain calling himself Spring-heeled Jack cooed, his raspy, cracking voice coated in a filthy layer of perversion and derangement. His compound eyes showed no signs of his point of interest in the bare light of the crescent moon, but Buttercup knew he was scrutinizing her sisters' bodies with the interest of a predator to it's prey... Buttercup could feel the tension and discomfort form in the energy of her siblings, feeling Bubbles' apprehension and slight fear form as it usually did when facing an intimidating foe. Blossom's fiery confidence and determination flared, but her emotions were kept in check, and Buttercup automatically knew the leader of their team was making quick analysis of this villain's abilities and danger level. The raven-haired brawler of the Powerpuffs always felt a dash of admiration as the cool headed manner in which her pink-clad sister could size up an enemy and gauge their weaknesses, hell, it was the reason why whenever the spared, that if Buttercup didn't end it, Blossom could goat her into sabotaging herself...

The green Puff shook the creeping feel of resentment for her sister from her mind. _What the hell, Buttercup?! This ain't the time to be getting all schizo on us, alright?! _She thought to herself, scolding angrily and feeling slightly ashamed of her irrational impulses. What was her deal? Glaring through the familiar shock of pain behind her eyes that made the night light up more than it actually was, Buttercup tried to ignore it and returned her attention to the gross, pedophile bugman before them.

Spring-heeled Jack stood very tall, easily at least 7 feet, and was as thin and lanky as a multi-armed coat rack. The grimy, tattered black suit he wore had faded to a light gray, and seemed several sizes too small, looking like he had outgrown it long before he had found it. The rough, old brown leather loafer he wore looked like they fished from the seediest dumpster in the darkest alley in Townsville, and only the top half seemed to have survived the ordeal, the bottom of his jade green exo-skinned feet largely hanging out from underneath.

The large monster man spent a few seconds checking out Blossom and Bubbles, but it seemed like a life time. Buttercup growled in rage, a mixture of feelings bearing to the surface of her mind, trying to short-circuit her consciousness from the weight of her emotional confusion. Blossom was thin, with flawless skin, amazingly clean, silky red hair down to her toned butt, and sported larger breasts than most girls in her age group, at the last stages of a C-cup. Now Bubbles wasn't quite so busty, having slightly larger mounds on her chest than Buttercup, who wasn't flat-chested, but didn't need a bra yet either. But she was insanely cute, with silky blonde hair she tied in a single, curly ponytail nowadays, and she was the curviest of the three sisters so far, her slim waist beset by the wonderful, wide, mature hips she had developed, with a backside that had one the secret "Miss Applebottom Townsville Jr High' contest the boys had put together in private, but the results were widely known.

And then there was Buttercup... She couldn't help but give a glance down at herself, as she momentarily felt self conscious. She was the tallest of the three, and didn't have quite the build her sisters did. She was an athlete, having joined every sports club and after school activity possible. To make it challenging for her, she had the Professor fashion a bracelet like one she read in a manga called One Piece, in which wearing it would seal away your powers while it was on. It was the only way to shut up the bitching and moaning of the boys who had opposed her joining their club, and the grounds that her powers were cheating. She had grinned _sooooo_ smugly when her powers were turned off and she still whooped any boy who thought themselves better.

Her gaze came to the well-toned muscle in her body. While the Powerpuff Girls were naturally super strong, that didn't come from their muscles as a source of this power, it was the Chemical X. Heck, as long as the girls had their powers, they would never need to workout or diet to stay healthy, the just would _be. _However, because of Buttercup's special bracelet, her muscles would get a workout, and it was immediately visible. Now, she wasn't a muscle-bound beefcake or anything, her muscles were lean and lithe, not large and bulgey. Her slender yet sinewy arms had the lean biceps of a basketball player, her sculpted shoulders were harder than the rest, as she enjoyed pull-ups and other upper body workouts of that nature, she has the tell-tale signs of a formed six-pack, but she tried to keep it at just that level, for if it was any more toned, she doubted her torso would pass for female. Her calfs were thick but long, giving her a runner's feel, and her thighs were nicely shaped and quite attractive, forming up into her small, tight, cute butt. But she didn't see the attractive points in her image, she saw a boyish young girl who people would think would rather obsess over fitness than spending time with the opposite sex ( DAMN were they wrong, though!), and she felt inferior to her sisters.

She once again shook her head of the unnecessary thoughts that flip-flopped through her head, mad at herself for have a mood swing like that before a fight.

"AGHHHHH!' she threw her arms up and yelled impatiently as she used to do, she could feel some surprised, then reassurance in her sisters. Good, they were calmer now that a form of normalcy had returned. " Why are we just standing here?! The badguy's right there! He's not gonna beat himself up, ya know? Or do you two actually like Stranger Danger adding you to his sick, freaked-up fantasies?!"

Bubbles shook her head and get her 'serious face' on. Blossom stepped forward, and addressed the criminal before her. " Not so fast, Spring-heeled Jack!' she said in that wonderful way she did. " For the crimes of stalking, molestation, and rape of minors, you're under arrest! Are you gonna come easy or do we have to beat you to a pulp?" She narrowed her eyes dangerously at the last part of her speech, and sent shivers down Buttercup's spine, as she had been doing a lot lately.

The bug man opened his pincer-like mouth and let his slimy tongue hang down, viscous goo dripping slowly from it. His eyes light up slightly. " Oh, Aye don't 'come' easy, but Hy'm sure ya can 'elp in tha regard..." he spoke softly.

Unbridled rage filled Buttercup, and she shot towards the predator screaming a war cry. She was vaguely aware of Blossom calling out to her, but the words didn't register.

PCHYEW~

Buttercup slammed hard into the steel-like torso of the bugman Jack, and rammed him through the watertower with her shoulder. She felt the satifying 'OOF!' of air suddenly expelling from the criminal's lungs as she tackled into him, and carried through. The old tower was empty, made of painted, brittle wooded that shattered and splintered around them, but she flew on. She cleared the other side of the roof top and dove straight down towards the street below, aiming the back of the bug monster at a canary yellow SUV.

"Uh uh uh uh, poppet,' she heard the criminal click his tongue in a disciplining manner, then felt him tense. In a ridiculously agile movement, Spring-heeled Jack brought his legs up to rest the balls of his feet in her abdomen, kick off in to a backflip out of her grasp, righted himself and grabbed her by the back of the head, driving her face first into the SUV, but hand-springing off of her at the last minute, landing ten feet away from the crushed SUV and the crated it now inhabited,without a scratch on him.

Stars momentarily clouded Buttercup's vision, as did pain added onto the pain of her headache. She had been careless and let her anger speak for her, making her underestimate the enemy. Jack dusted off his shoulders, shards of wood and splinters still littering his frame. He adjusted his tophat, which somehow had stayed on his head, and placed his cane between the folded crook of his left arm.

"Yew didn't think they call me 'Spring-heeled Jack' fer not, didja?' the bugman laughed at her, only fueling to her anger at herself.

PCHYEW~

Jack jumped backwards just in time to barely avoid a right straight punch from Blossom, but in doing so made himself fly right into the roundhouse kick Bubbles had waiting. He went flying through the air, careening towards a large, brick pawnshop, but Jack flipped in mid-air, righting himself to land safely on the side of the building, then kicked off, shooting like a bullet past Bubbles and Blossom, who cried out in pain as the villain quick smacked them in the throats with his wooden cane.

"*cough, hack* P-pressure points...!' Blossom managed to gasp out, as she immediately somehow knew what to do, pressing two fingers into a spot on her neck hard, and then inhaling big, able to breathe again. She zipped over to Bubbles and did the same, as Buttercup heard the same large GASP as before. She made it to her feet quickly, glaring hard in anger, and saw Jack heading for Blossom's turned back, his clawed hands just about to slash at her throat.

" You *&%&ing _bastard_! " she roared, again her anger working overtime, as she focused her eyes on the villain, who had let himself be distracted by her, and fired a concentrated beam of heat from her eyes.

KRZACK!

"ARGHH!' the bugman yelled in pain, as the heat vision hit his chest dead center, and exploded, sending him flying backwards towards a mailbox. But again, the bugman righted himself in mid-air, and landed safely, the front of his suit burned through, but his chest seemingly unscathed save for some blackened exoskeleton and smoke trailing up from the point of impact.

"Swarm this bug!' Blossom suddenly ordered, as Jack let himself glare at Buttercup for just a moment too long, and the girls knew what she meant, and instantly flew around him, and began to pepper him with heat vision blasts. The bugman was rocked forward by a blast from behind, then as he tried to move one way, he was hit by a blast to the side of his torso, making him fall over and tumble into a roll. As he rolled to his feet he was hit in the face with a blast, making him reel back, and then was hit with another blast, then another, and another. In this way, the Powerpuff Girls wore down this thickly armored villain, not letting up and allowing him even a moments time to recover or spring away. The girls flew around him on all sides, swarming him like angry blue, green and pink hornets, stinging him with shot after shot of their laser blasts. He screamed in pain on each hit, and began to wobble on his feet, his knees starting to give out on him.

"It's working!' Bubbles cheered.

"Alright girls, let's call it a day and crack this tough nut!' Blossom said with that confident gaze that Bubbles and Buttercup always seemed to instinctively know what she meant when they saw it, and the nodded with grins. They rocked him a few more times with some well-placed heat vision blasts, and then paused, Jack knocked for a loop and unstable on his feet, and then each of the girls flew at him from three different directions, their rights fist glowing with energy. As they closed in, the girls made discus spins at the same time, and used to momentum of their turns to throw a hard straight punch at him.

"KNUCKLE DUSTER!' they yelled in unison, their blows hitting simultaneously, their energy exploding in their fists on impact, send shockwaves outwards through the criminal's body, but stopped by each others' force, localizing the blow into the area that was Spring-heeled Jack.

Whhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhh-THUD!

The criminal slowly fell like a cut Redwood tree, and came down hard, his exoskeleton cracked in many places, his mind out-cold. He groaned feebly in his unconscious state, and didn't move a centimeter.

"WOO HOO!" cheering came from out of nowhere, and the girls looked up in surprise, as a crowd of night-goers had gathered and watched the takedown of yet another villain threatening the peace of Townsville. A patrol car had pulled up, and several officers came quickly, and began to cuff Jack and lift him up to his feet.

"Good work girls,' said Police Chief Donovan, a graying older gentlemen who had severed practically his whole life on the force, and had witnessed every single deed the PowerPuff Girls had accomplished. He brought his mocha skinned arms up and ruffled the girls' hair affectionately. Blossom looked proud, Bubbles giggled happily, and Buttercup crossed her arms and rolled her eyes... A scene that has never gotten old, and probably never will. " We've been trying on our own to catch this sonuvabitch for months, but we were going no where fast. I'm sorry we had to bring you into this, the guy's not that dangerous, he was just slippery..."

Blossom waved her hand in that dismissive way Buttercup equal loved and loathed. " Nonsense, Chief, it's what we do!' she said proudly, in her 'stage-tone' she adopted when they were in large crowds like this. " This was no ordinary criminal, and you were right to get our help... I'm just glad he'll be taken care of by you boys and made sure he never is allowed to harm innocent children ever again!"

Chief Donovan nodded, scratching his pepper goatee introspectively. "Oh, yeah, you can _believe_ that...' he said grimly. ' None of the boys here take kindly to scumbags who prey on children like him... and _neither_ do any of the boys locked up in County... where he has a cell with his name on it, waiting for him..." He smirked darkly, but Blossom understand how he felt, and really couldn't blame him.

They stood around as the press came, as they always did, and began to interview the girls on the case. Buttercup felt herself grow more and more impatient. What the eff was this crap?! It was after midnight on a school night, and this assholes wanted to keep them here and rob them of sleep? _God damn, they have some freakin' nerve! Why, I'd outta-!_

Buttercup froze as she felt something soft, warm and loving. She looked down at her right hand, and saw Bubbles handing it, lacing her fingers through her own, and squeezing it gently, reassuringly, as she seemed to always know right when it was needed. Buttercup caught a smiling glance from Bubbles, who winked stealthily at Buttercup to avoid getting the attention of the person interviewing Blossom.

'Relax' the knock-out beautiful blonde girl mouthed to her raven-haired sister, giving another squeeze and caress for emphasis. Buttercup 'harumphed', and turned away from Bubbles in an exasperated fashion... just in time to hide the beet read color that lightly coated her cheeks...


	3. A Dance with the Devil in the Twilight

**Thanks again to Lauren1711xXx, you have been real wonderful! =^_^= - kitty for you~**

**So anyway, I got chapter 3 real close to done, but I haven't been able to actually get to typing it, I have been quite busy and a few emergencies have happened to put it on hold, so I apologize. So, I'm pushing that chapter to chapter 4 and so I can atleast post something for the guys who have read my story, Ch 3 will be a drabble. Try and guess who the main antagonist(s) is(are)~ **

**R&R, baby!~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PPG or DC comics... I am not making profit of any kind for doing this... WHY MUST YOU OPEN FRESH WOUNDS?!11111oneoneoneoneneone T_T**

* * *

The City of Townsville:

A dark, chaotic place.

A meeting of veiled figures, cloaked in secrecy.

A high falsetto voice, ringing out in the darkness, laced with forbidden power.

"_Weeeellllll,'_ it sing songs, without a care in the world. " Poor widdle Jackie-boy didn't last as long as you thought, old friend, did he, hmmmmmm?'

A slight growl, followed by an intelligent, regal sounding speech.

"Don't try my patience, you ignorant devil,' it retorted. ' He served his purpose. Our plans can proceed."

A whimsy-filled, lyrical giggle.

"INDEED,' it soothed low and sultry. " My boys will handle the next step of our plans, won't you pumpkins?'

Three smaller silhouettes laughing with cracked, puberty filled male voices.

"With pleasure, Dad..."

* * *

**Okay, so it wasn't technically a drabble, by the strictest definition, but it suited it's purpose~**

**I didn't wanna leave ya guys with nothing this weekend, so here we go, I hope you got a kick out of this. Ch 4 will be up tomorrow sometime, so look forward to that ^_~**

**Same PPG Time, Same PPG Channel!**

**EXCELSIOR!**


	4. Dreams, Dolphins and Foreshadowing

__**Well, sorry for the wait, had a small emergency, but here we are! I hope you all enjoy and be sure to leave a review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PPG or DC Comics... If I did, I'd crossover the hell out of them for the fun of it! ^_^**

**...Obviously, I'm making NO profit of any kind from this...Thanks for understanding instead of suing~**

* * *

_The city of Townsville:_

_Where the streets are pitch black and there isn't a single sound, a single movement, a single solitary sign of life for miles, deserted, abandoned, and departed. The once majestic ,large, industrial city lay about in a post-apocalyptic ruin, with the remains of debris and old artifacts of the previous world as evidence to the pandemonium that wrecked it's way through this once proud, beloved city. There is no bustling night life, there are no laughing, dancing, partying innocents going about in droves from nightclub to nightclub. There is no American family asleep in their suburban homes, in a quiet neighborhood, with a rose bush garden, cobbled walkway, white picket fence or man's best friend waiting in a small, waiting shelter with a cushion to lay on. There is no pie baking in any oven, there is no overworking school teacher pulling an all-niter to give these children the chance at a vastly successful career that they themselves were never given the chance to take, there is no blissfully moronic Mayor sleeping in his feetie pajamas with a stuffed animal, and his buxom secretary watching for the "monster in the closet". There are many things in this god-forsaken scape of a derelict city, but there most definitely isn't anyone around._

_It's here Buttercup finds herself lost and alone. She stares in horrific awe about her at the carnage that had apparently befallen her birthplace, her protected City. She struggled to keep her powerful emotions in check, lest she lose herself, as she walked on the crumbling pavement, through the oceans of long-dead corpses and remains, of tattered clothes and citizen's who died with their faces frozen in a panicked begging grimace, no doubt calling for help... no doubt never receiving that help..._

"_What the hell is this?' she said to herself, as she stepped over the skeletons a parent clinging to it's child, shielding their offspring with their own wellbeing as best the could. " What's going on? What happened here?"_

_She carried on, past the old diner where Bubbles celebrated her last baby tooth having fallen out, she waltz passed the Townsville National Library where Blossom would secretly take her to spend time together, studying and acting nicely to each other, back when they needed to form a 'truce' every now and then. She stopped and brought a trembling had to caress the nearly disintegrating lion stature, sitting vigilante watch over the demolished building and looking over the faded, rusted plaque that read it's name._

_She slowly clenched her fist, digging large grooves into the britte cinderblocks and cement with her powerful fingers as she fought against a climbing panic in her gut. 'This isn't real...' she spoke to herself in a manner of fact. ' This isn't reall... NONE of this is real, you know this! You know this...You...'_

_She shut her eyes tight, and thrust her fist forward with a burst of anger, snarling beneath her breath in rage, shattering the last remaining proof that the library once was._

"_No! ' she told herself, trying to calm down. " It was just a stupid library...this is just a stupid dream... This is just some stupid, irrational fear in the back of my mind trying to eat at me..."_

_She practiced her deep breathing, as Bubbles had taught her, but that she'd never let the blonde know she used these exercises everyday, more than once... It'd get to her head, really~_

_There was a sudden blast of movement behind her, her sharp Powerpuff sense picking up on the incoming threat. At the last second, Buttercup zipped to the side as the shadowy thing blurred past her, and exploding into the remains of the destroyed library. Before she could determine what was attacking her, she was eating a knuckle sandwich, as the dark form almost instantly was back at her, driving it's fist into her face, and sending her flying back several yards and skidding into a collapsing old pawn shop, that promptly fell down upon her. _

_She lay in the rubble for a split second. Then she got PISSED._

"_OKAY!' she screamed into the heavens, getting to her feet and shrugging the hundreds of pounds of debris off her like nothing. " YOU WANNA EFFING GO?! IT'S YOUR FUNERAL! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"_

_She shot herself at the already fast approaching figure, and surprised it by meeting it half way at max speed._

_PCHYEW~_

_The shadowy form plummeted backwards hard as Buttercup tackled it away another hundred yards, making explicitly sure to smash the thing head first through as many buildings and piles of rubble and the like as they went on. Finally, they stopped momentum when Buttercup used the unknown enemy to flatten an ancient looking hotdog cart, and then jumped back several feet in a ready stance. For a second, it just twitched, she thought, it was hard to get a good look at it for some reason, and then it shot towards her again, hoping to catch her off guard._

"_Oh no, you don't, you inky bitch!' she growled through her teeth, having launched herself at the same time, and the two meeting at the center of the street, exchanged flurry of blows and not giving a quarter to their enemy. Buttercup felt as her blows were received, dodged, parried, and in kind she blocked some punches, received a surprise kick or glancing blow to the jaw, took a few second barrage of straights, and then counter-attacking and parrying into her own strikes._

_She punched it in the gut hard. It brought it's elbow into her nose with a crunch. She caught it's arm mid-punch, and countered into her armpit. It blocked a high kick, and returned a knee to her kidneys. She punch it. It punched her. She kicked it, it kicked back. They went on and on, throwing each other into the objects and buildings, with no immediate sign of slowing down._

_Buttercup stopped her momentum just enough to not take much damage as she was throwing into an old fire hydrant that didn't release any water, and then started throwing energy blasts at the thing. The shadowy figure seemed have similar thoughts, as it dodged the energy blasts, and began to fire heat rays from it's eyes down at Buttercup. _

_Buttercup rolled to the side quickly as one beam narrowly hit a fatal blow, and mimicked her favorite action anime star's favorite energy wave, thrusting both hands out with the plams mirroring each other, the normally blue beam a neon green. _

"_HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!' yelled Buttercup, as she willed as her energy into it, hoping to take this thing down in one blow. _

_The dark creature took note of this, and instantly put it's fingers up to touch the tips gently against the side of it's head, near the temples, and the heat rays began to charge powerfully in it's eyes, readying a counter for the approaching energy attack._

"_Just try it, sister!' Buttercup shouted, exerting more force behind her wave. " No one has ever matched me in firepower, and you WON'T be the first!"_

_The green beam of destruction was almost upon the shadowy figure, and at the last second fired it's concentrated eye power at the center of the beam. A battle of wills engaged, as Buttercup sweated and grunted, urging her attack to devour the enemy's laser and the enemy as well. She could almost see who this mysterious enemy was, the green attack some how making this foe visible, but it was still too far away to really get a look. The thing might be about her own size, possible with a large bushy tail and bulgy horns..._

"_Grrr...Just...just a little more...!' she strained with the effort, this thing was strong, she'd give it that... but she was stronger. She let out one last, determined, enraged shout of defiance and frustration, and her beam surged forward, like an entity unstoppable. " Go to hell and enjoy the trip!"_

_A feral grin of triumph momentarily graced the bobcut, spiky haired face of the green super hero... but was soon replaced with wide-eyed shock, and horror..._

_All she managed to see before her beam engulfed the entirety of her sister Blossom was the split second look of fear and realization of her coming death, and then the sad smile she gave Buttercup, resigned to her fate, and at peace with the outcome._

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'** she woke up, screaming up into a sitting position in bed, her hand reaching out for...something. Buttercup's eyes streamed with hot tears, and in the familiar darkness, she realized she was in her room, and she had just woken up her sisters, whom she still shared a bed.

"Buttercup! What's wrong?!"

"What's going on? Why are you screaming? Oh no... you're crying! Buttercup! "

She felt the familiar, comforting arms of her gentlest sister pulling her into a empathetic, caring hug, crushing her head in to her budding bosom, and leaning back into the wall of pillows by their headboard, making Buttercup lay against her as she murmured comforting noises into her raven hair and stroked her head.

_Funny how Bubbles is the one to feel so mature and motherly to me in situations like these..._

The light clicked on, and Blossom stood by the door in her sports bra and drawstring shorts, her pajama's. Bubbles wore a nightsky pattern set of Pjs, and Buttercup simply wore a man's button-up dress shirt and her lacey black underwear the Professor didn't know about. She mentally forced herself not to compare how her sisters looked compared to her in this vulnerable situation, and to get to the matter at hand... she still appreciated their appearances, though.

"Buttercup, what's wrong?' Blossom said, that tone of sincere concern behind her tone, her face emphasizing it with a soft frown. " Did you have a bad dream?"

Buttercup realized she'd had been breathing heavily into Bubble's chest (probably part of the reason she had naughty thoughts just now, she realized), and focused on slowing her breathing. She closed her eyes, and for a small moment just focused on how Bubbles was petting her head and he pleasant that was... how it just melted her adrenaline and fear away...

"Yeah...Yeah, I think so...' she mumbled distantly, speaking into the muffling softness of Bubble's breasts.

"That tickles...' Bubbles stifled a snort, and held back a nervous blush at the strange situation.

Buttercup pushed herself away from the blue-clad preteen, and held herself up on her own, leaning back on her elbows and looking up at the ceiling. "Well, I'm better now, so it's not important...Thanks guys..."

Bubbles smiled at her.

"What was your dream about?' asked Blossom, ticking the raven haired girl off.

" I dunno.' she said shortly, and closing her eyes in annoyance.

"You don't know?' repeated Blossom. "What do you mean?"

God, what was with this girl? Did _everything_ have to turn into some "Pursuit of Knowledge" with her? God, she was doing this on purpose, Buttercup swore.

" Hm... I'd think I meant exactly what I said,' she stated in a mock pondering way. " But, there could be many different interpretations of the words " I don't know", right?" She rolled her eyes with a huff.

Blossom frowned deeper. " Buttercup, I'm just trying to help, and I can't do that unless I know what you're going through, so I asked what you dreamed about. ' she said slightly defensive, their normal reaction to each other.

Bubbles looked at them nervously. " Um... A-anyway, so you had a scary dream, huh?' she said quickly. " Well, don't worry! I have just the thing for it!' Effectively changing the subject, Bubbles zipped to her toy closet before Buttercup could object. Soon, a myriad of many different stuffed animals went flying over her shoulder as she looked for her "just the thing".

" I swear, if it's that stupid toy I think it is, I'm gonna...-"

"Buttercup, behave!' Blossom warned low. " You know Bubbles is just trying to be nice in that 'bubbles' way... Why can't you be more patient with her? You know she adores you..."

Buttercup humphed, and turned her head from Blossom's gaze. " Fine!...' she sighed in resignation, hiding her slightly pink blush at those words spoken to her.

She laid back, and hung her head over the side of the bed, blowing at her bangs and making them dance as she waited. Blossom did have a point... it's not like they could help her with her dream if she refused to talk about it, and in that way normal methods weren't available, so maybe a sleeping buddy could do the trick... It was worth a shot. The young girl closed her eyes again, contemplating the meaning of this dream she's been having. It's come to her every night, almost always the same, and almost always involving her getting into mortal combat with Blossom or Bubbles... Almost always causing her to wake crying. Though this was the first time she had screamed upon waking. Before when she'd wake up, she'd take solace in the shorter forms of her sisters wrapped around her like a body pillow, she'd feel their hearbeat, hear their breathing, she'd hug them a little closer and thank god it was all a dream.

_I can't even begin to think why I'm having this nightmare...Is it about these headaches and crap? Would I actually be able to do something like that? I would rather die than hurt my sisters... but what if..._

"Well, hey there, new special friend!' she a high-pitched, squeaky character voices from nearby as a stuffed, purple narwhal with purple and pink hair and a symbol place on it's side near the tail forced it's way into Buttercup's field of vision.

"BLARGH!' she was surprised so much, she flailed off the bed and bounced lightly on her head, landing in a crumpled over heap. The raven haired girl frowned, hearing the stage gasp from the stuffed toy and the silent giggling from Blossom. Oh, how the redhead would pay, but that's for a different time...

"Oh, I'm ever so sorry for scaring you, I just saw you laying their all sad and lonely, and wanted to cheer you right up!' Bubbles moved the stuffed animal a bit back and forth, making it's head bobble as she provided it's "voice". " Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Nightlight Shimmer, and I'm a magic using Narwhal from Dolphinville! I have been sent out her on a mission to learn about love, a friendship, a kindness, and wonderful, super special, awesome, magnificent-!"

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF!' Buttercup said, exasperated as she sat up and looked at her sister and the toy. " Really? Really, Bubbles? A "My Miniscule Dolphin" plushie? I thought you grew you out of that!"

Bubbles set her eyebrows. " I'll have you know the 'My Miniscule Dolphin: Liking People are Miracles" show is very well written, has wonderfully colorful characters and plots and are much better than yucky old wrestling, like you watch!' she stated matter-of-factly. " Besides, I'm gonna let you borrow Nightlight here to help you sleep... Her Narwhal magic will protect you from the bad dream returning."

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard, and trust me, you talk to me a lot!' said Buttercup.

"I'm not stupid!"

"I never said you _were_, smartone, I said that _show _was stupid!"

"Girls-"

"Well, if you'd ever actually sit down and watch it with me when I ask you, I think you'd have a different opinion on it and would SEE how great it is!"

"Oh please, I'd never be caught _dead_ watching that show...'

"That can be arranged!"

"Girl!-"

"Awwwww, is widdle Bubbles aw mad at me?'

"You're darn tooting sister, you apologize to Nightlight Shimmer for calling her stupid right now!"

"What?! I'm not saying sorry to a stuffed baby toy!"

"YOU SAID IT AGAIN!"

"I'LL SAY IT HOW EVER MANY TIMES I WANT!"

"_**GIRLS!"**_

Bubbles and Buttercup flinched at their sister's yelling, and turned to look at her. Blossom had already switched the light off and was climbing in bed. " Get to sleep,' she ordered. 'It's 4am...Schools in two hours..."

They watched for a few seconds in silence, and soon heard snores.

The other two sisters looked from each other, to Blossom, and to each other, then blinked twice. They glared at each other, and humphed, turning away from each other.

God, Buttercup felt silly, but it happened once in a while dealing with the caring blonde... She always had this affect on her that made her act on Bubbles' level... Just as her sister Blossom always seemed to get the others to follow orders, as they slipped back into bed, grumbling to themselves, and curled up to fall back asleep...

Buttercup lay awake for a while longer, listening to the sounds of her sisters' sleeping, afraid of what she might see if she went back to bed... She turned over and noticed a familiar purple toy next to her pillow in the moonlight. She stared at the animal for a moment, and smiled softly at the sister who had no doubt left it for her, despite their argument. She looked to either side, and when she was sure no one was looking, took the stuffed toy into an embrace, and burying herself under the blankets, unable to see the warm smiles on the sleeping faces of Bubbles and Blossom...

"Well...the first seeds have been planted, my intellectually muscled associate...' a melodic, yet unsettling voice asked from the darkness, it's voice reaching into the deepest parts of the minds of those around them. " What should I do next, hmmmm?~"

The large, imposing man resembled the visage of a wise, old, yet powerful and deadly owl, and eye with unmatched intelligence and comprehension.

"Be yourself, old friend...' the man responded to the darkness, his voice deep and regal. " Be yourself..."

A dark chuckle sounded. " You certainly _are_ evil, aren't you...?"

* * *

**Hm, so that last part may have uploaded weird, so please don't mind it if it is... It looks fine in Openoffice, but on here looks a little big in the last part... Oh well.**

**Anyway, expect some major fighting and DC characters next chapter!**


End file.
